Give Me Your Eyes
by Techno-Poet
Summary: A songfic to the song Give Me Your Eyes, by Brandon Heath. Nita and Kit run into some familiar faces in New York City, and experience the city like they never have before...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards series (Diane Duane does), or the song "Give Me Your Eyes," by Brandon Heath.**

**So, I was listening to the radio...and this came on my favorite Christian station. It reminded me so much of YW, I started writing it right there...**

I know, I really should be updating my other stories...but I have good news!

**Writers block is OVER! I've written the next chapters to both _When Pigs Fly_ AND _Life Happens_. So bear with me, while I try to get the document uploads of them, to work. Heh...**

**Anyways, please read and review! :)  
**

* * *

**_Give Me Your Eyes, a Young Wizards Songfic_**

Nita took a breath as she uttered the phrase that took her back to her own world. As interesting as this assignment had been, she was longing for her version of reality. She wanted Earth.

The air displaced quietly, this time. She had been getting better at the transportation spells. Smog blurred her vision when she first landed back in New York, so she didn't see the change at first.

The ground beneath her was as hard as a sidewalk, so she didn't notice her altitude until the air had cleared. She was over 70 stories up in the air, standing on a platform that had automatically built itself of air; the worldgate not letting her fall that distance.

_**Look down from a broken sky  
Traced out by the city lights  
My world from a mile high  
Best seat in the house tonight**_

She looked briefly at her manual, which sat in her hands. The Grand Central worldgate was marked as 'relocated.' It hadn't been that way, since four years ago, when she had last been up this high.

It hadn't been like this since her ordeal.

The pathway of air suddenly elongated, and stretched towards the nearest building. She looked towards that building to meet the gaze of a boy, about her age. His eyes were wistful, as he murmured the soft words that brought her closer.

She stepped off of the hardened air, and onto the rooftop next to him. She realized then that this was _the_ building; the same one that they had been on, those years before. The companies had changed within that time period, but the construction had remained the same.

"Thank you," she said quietly to the boy, who nodded, and met her gaze again.

"There's something different in the air tonight," he said, voicing her thoughts. "I feel it too."

He held out his hand to her, and she took it; relishing in the warmth. They didn't speak more than that. They stood for a few seconds, and they recited the spell with perfect cadence.

The sidewalk was underneath them in a matter of seconds, and the sounds of the city flooded through them.

_**Touch down on the cold black tile  
Hold on for the sudden stop  
Breathe in the familiar shock  
Of confusion, and chaos**_

They weren't even noticed as they quickly joined the crowds of people walking in either direction. They headed towards Central Park; there were trees that they hadn't spoken to in a while.

Nita's mind buzzed with the aliveness and activity of the world around her. An unfamiliar sense of melancholy seemed to cover the streets, and the grayness seemed gloomier than usual.

All at once, she felt a stream of emotion coming off of all of the people that walked past: she experienced their sadness, hurt, joy, excitement, love, and even hatred.

Nita gasped in surprise, at what this revealed to her.

_**All those people, going somewhere  
Why have I never cared?**_

"I know," Kit whispered besides her, and squeezed her hand. "It's been like that all day. I came here this morning, and...Well, I wasn't expecting it."

"What caused it?" Nita breathed. The emotions of the entire city were getting to her.

Kit shrugged. "The thinning of world-walls?" he guessed, "Some other cause, unknown? I can't say. The manual isn't giving any information about it."

"It…it makes me feel like doing something. For them—I don't know what, but…" She motioned to the people all around them; the numerous crowds of people. The suffering radiated off of some of them; yet the sadness not showing in any faces.

"Me too," Kit said, his voice almost too quiet to be heard; "Me too."

_**Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity**_

_**Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see**_

"Is there _anything_ that's possible…any ways we could help?" Nita asked in a hushed voice.

Kit shrugged. "We can keep being what—who—we are. We help the world, remember? If we keep going at it, it will eventually reach…_them_."

"I guess…" Nita considered. "But they don't need it _then, _they need it _now_," she argued back.

"Yes," Kit agreed, and looked down. "But we can't change that."

Nita pulled Kit closer, and leaned her head against his shoulder in comfort. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar face.

"Joanne?" she mumbled.

_**Step out on a busy street  
See a girl and our eyes meet  
Does her best to smile at me  
To hide what's underneath**_

And she _was_ there. It really was Joanne. Nita hadn't seen her in ages, and had almost forgotten about the girl who used to bully her. Those times seemed so far away now, and Nita's heart flooded with sympathy, as she felt the pain radiating away from her old adversary.

Joanne looked up, and met Nita's eyes with a guarded expression, but then looked away quickly. She hurried down the other street, quickly disappearing around the corner.

Behind where Joanne had been standing, there stood a man who looked vaguely familiar to them both.

"Who's that?" Nita asked Kit quietly.

"Our old English teacher," Kit muttered. "He quit a couple of years ago. He got a new job here in the city…but…"

He didn't have to say anything more than that. They could both feel the sadness and hurt, mixed with confusion and uncertainty. He didn't work there, now.

_**There's a man just to her right  
Black suit and a bright red tie  
Too ashamed to tell his wife  
He's out of work, he's buying time**_

"Oh," Nita said, as he looked up at the two of them. A small hint of recognition tainted his features for a split second, before he stepped onto a bus, and rode away from that street.

Kit squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, as they stared at the rush of people around them.

_**All those people going somewhere  
Why have I never cared?**_

_**Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see**_

"What I really wonder, is how we've never felt this before," Kit said suddenly. "It's so full of emotion and feeling, and all we had seen before this was just…people, walking. Just normality; life. Not this hurt; not _this…_"

"It takes a very sensitive mind to be able to feel it like that," said a weary voice from behind them.

"Tom?"

He nodded, and ran his fingers tiredly through his hair. The younger wizards noticed just now, how grey it had become since when they'd first met him. He was wearing a suit, but it was a bit rumpled and worn, now. It looked like the stress was getting to him, too.

He closed his eyes and took a breath, before meeting their worried gazes.

"I've always felt it like this."

_**I've been there a million times  
A couple of million eyes  
Just moving past me by  
I swear I never thought that I was wrong  
Well I want a second glance  
So give me a second chance  
To see the way you've seen the people all along**_

"It is worse today, though," Tom continued, looking around him. "I think it's why I decided to work from home most of the time. The city…can be exhausting, like this."

"You've _always_ sensed this sadness, this hurt?" Nita asked.

"Ever since I became a wizard, yes. Carl's felt it like this once or twice, but not as strongly."

"Why can _we_ feel this, then?"

Tom shrugged. "You noticed what it's really like, for the first time. Anything can happen when you truly _see_. And, the emotion _is_ a bit stronger today."

"Tom?" Kit asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Is…is there _anything_ we can _do_? For these people?"

"Yes." He breathed in and out, very slowly. "In Life's name, and for Life's sake, you can assert that you will use this art for nothing but the service of that Life. You will guard growth, and ease pain. You will fight to preserve what grows and lives well in its own way. And you will change no object, or creature, unless its growth and life, or that of the system in which it is part, are threatened, or threaten another. To these ends, in the practice of your art, you will ever put aside fear for courage, and death for Life, when it is right to do so. Looking always towards the heart of time, where all our sundered times are one, and all our myriad worlds lie whole; in the One, from which they proceedeth."

The air rang with the slight echo of Tom's voice, and a small bit of silence hovered around them for a second, before bursting into rushing city noise.

"Oh," Nita said, "That."

"Yes," Tom agreed, "That." He smiled at them. "It works better than you'd think. The emotion right now is a lot lighter then it was when I first felt it. And today's a _bad _day…"

"I'll see you later," he said suddenly, glancing at his watch. "I have a meeting I need to get to."

"Dai, Tom," Nita said, waving.

"Dai Stihó," he said, before he too disappeared into the crowds.

"Well," Kit said, "We got our answer."

"Yeah…I guess we did."

Kit put his arm around her for support, before they both breathed, and then stepped out onto the street again. Cars rushed by them, and before long, the two of them became nothing more than barely visible specks of movement in the large city. They joined in with the rest of the population; their emotions adding onto the rest. Blending into the groups along the sidewalks, they vanished.

**_Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see…  
Yeah._**

**_

* * *

_**

Oh, and please review!

Techno-Poet

Once again, that song is _Give Me Your Eyes _by Brandon Heath. The music video is on YouTube, so go look it up! :D Haha... 


End file.
